


Elton John Would Be Pleased

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Karaoke, Love songs, Rei Being Introspective, ReiNako same prompt fic party, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She let Minako get away with too much, and she knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elton John Would Be Pleased

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It can never happen again.". This was going to be pure fluffy humor but it turned introspective. Because Rei.

She was a priestess, not a singer. Sure, she'd been told she had a beautiful speaking voice, but that didn't necessarily mean she could sing. That was Minako's domain and she was more than happy to sit back and listen.

Then Minako had dragged her onstage during karaoke night. And picked one of the most embarrassing love songs known to humankind. Rei wanted to disappear behind the stage's curtain and plug her ears until it ended, but her girlfriend had such a deathgrip on her arm she couldn't escape short of transforming and threatening to Burning Mandala the place down.

"Come on, Rei! It's perfect for us and you know it!" Minako kept wheedling, even now. As far as Rei was concerned, _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ was for lovesick teens or middle-aged couples trying to relive their lovesick teen years. But there they were, on stage in front of a waiting crowd. There was no weaseling her way out of this one.

_The things I let you get away with, Minako._ Minako smiled, clutching Rei's arm with one hand and her microphone with the other and Rei sighed, swallowing her pride. It was so important to Minako, if she even looked like she wanted to back out it would disappoint her and Rei hated to see that cute face looking so sad. If it was important to Minako, she might as well _try_ to make it important to her. Or at least fake it.

"One! Two, a one-two-three!" Minako chanted as the music started up. "Don't go breaking my heart..."

"I couldn't if I tried!"

Back and forth they volleyed the cheesy lyrics, Minako pouring heart, soul and love into every word just like she always did. Every now and then she would turn to Rei, her eyes smiling, and Rei would find herself smiling back.

When Minako sang, she wasn't _merely_ singing. Music was a form of communication for her, expression of the feelings she didn't always put into words. Not that she was any slouch in that department either, wearing her heart on her sleeve as she did. But there was a certain...rawness to those feelings in lyrical form. And every time she performed a love song her eyes never left Rei. She didn't care if the whole world knew how deep her love ran-no, she _wanted_ the world to know.

And despite the utter cheese of the lyrics, Rei couldn't help the enthusiasm that trickled into her own performance. Just a bit.

"You put the light in my life," she sang, and meant it.

When they finished, the audience was applauding wildly. Even more so after Minako pulled Rei into a passionate kiss, which Rei returned even as her cheeks flushed hotly and she tried to remember she was a priestess, not a stage performer. It seemed like an eternity until they left the stage and settled back into their booth.

"See? I told you it would be fun!" Minako chirped. "You have a beautiful stage presence, too."

"No I don't," Rei grumbled. "Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, but it can never happen again. Understood?"

"Oh, come on, Rei!" The other girl pouted cutely. "You just said it wasn't so bad! You even looked like you were enjoying yourself!" Rei sighed.

"Well...maybe I was. A little. But you could have at least _asked_ me before you dragged me up there like that!"

"In other words, give you a chance to say no?" Minako smirked, leaning against her shoulder. "Now why would I do that?"

" _Minako!_ " She shook her head. "I'm serious, next time ask me!"

"Oh, okay. _Maybe._ " Minako snuggled closer to her with a contented noise as the next singer took the stage, a young man and his soulful rendition of "As Time Goes By". "Oh, I love this song," she sighed. "Maybe next time we can sing it." There _would_ be a next time, too, Rei was sure of it.

"We'll see," she said. If nothing else, at least this one would be less embarrassing. With a small smile, she wrapped her arm around Minako and let the song's gentle melody settle over her.

_There will be plenty of next times, so I might as well get used to it._


End file.
